


A New Dawn

by th3n0v1c3



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Spoilers, Multi, Next-Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-27 22:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3n0v1c3/pseuds/th3n0v1c3
Summary: You all know your history. Almost 30 years ago the last emperor of the Adrestian empire declared war against the Church of Seiros. Lots of fighting later, like 6 years worth of it, and the empire and the Kingdom of Faerghus fell. As the United Kingdom of Fodlan struggled to regain its footing, enemies from the shadows attacked. When it looked as if all was lost, our neighbors from the east arrived. The Ruler of Dawn and King of Unification married and a new age was ushered in.Buuut, you're not here to read about that, are you? Nah. You want to hear about what came after. Like, if the queen snores in her sleep. Or if the king really talks to his wyverns like they're babies. Spoiler alert: they do. My father never reclaimed his Almyran name. Instead, he gave it to me. Khalid Sitran von Riegan, crown prince of the United Kingdom of Fodlan and Almyra. A mouthful, I know. My friends call me Khal. You're welcome to as well. I'm sure you'll know enough about me by the end of this that you'll feel like we are.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Original Female Character(s), Ferdinand von Aegir/Constance von Nuvelle, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Hilda Valentine Goneril, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, Petra Macneary/Ignatz Victor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Time Warp

**Author's Note:**

> In case it weren't clear, this is a next-gen style fanfiction for Fire Emblem Three Houses following the Verdant Wind route. Please beware of spoilers as I will be referencing canon events and all pairings will be canon-potential. In addition, I know that you can only spare certain characters per route, but I'm ignoring that detail.

I'll start with one of my most interesting adventures. See, I like secrets. Knowing them, having them, and dealing in them. I blame Dad for it. And one of the biggest secrets all throughout my childhood was this box he kept in his office. It looked like one that would hold stationary things, like quills and parchment. Except that I've never seen him open it. In fact, he had another one that he regularly used. I asked him about the box and he claimed he lost the key ages ago, but that it was precious enough to him that he could never bring himself to just toss it. I asked if he ever tried picking the lock or using magic, but he only said that it wasn't that kind of box. After years of asking, he finally let me take a crack at it. And let me tell you, I've admittedly picked a number of locks in my earlier teenage years but I couldn't get this one open. I even let Fiona test it out. Na da. There wasn't even a reaction when she tried it. Normally, if something's been spelled against unlocking via magic, there's some sort of reaction to it. But this? Nope. Ah, I should probably back up. You don't know who she is, do you? To be expected.  
  
I'll introduce you to my friends. Trust me, even if you don't know our names, you'll know our parents'. Fiona von Aegir, daughter of Ferdinand von Aegir and Constance von Nuvelle. You know the belief that geniuses tend be a little crazy? Yea, that's my Aunt Coco. Fiona is no different. Still, despite her quirks, she _is_ brilliant. So when I tell you her spell failed and I was surprised, I mean it. Her younger brother is Derick. He's the youngest of our friend group, if only by a couple months. He tends to take it to heart though and that can make him difficult to get along with. He has a tendency to call things childish and us a disgrace to nobility, but he means well. Second youngest is Troy Holst Gloucester. If I'm being honest, I never understood why Aunt Hilda decided to marry Uncle Lorenz. They seem complete opposites. He's always up other people's butt about something or another, my dad in particular, and she's soo...lazy. Don't get me wrong, if you ask her to do something she'll get it done. She just might not be the person who does it. And Troy is just as good at getting others to do his chores as she is. But I'll tell you more about those instances later. My oldest friend is Miklan Gal Gautier. I call him Mikky. At some point in time he got it into his head that he had to be my constant body guard, a thought process I've been trying to break him out of. But even now it's a work in progress. I blame the books on knighthood Aunt Ingrid was always reading to us when we were little. Last, but certainly not least, is Christina Ubert. Or Tin as I'll be referring to her as. She's a little quiet around strangers, but she is most definitely the mom-figure when it's just us. Uncle Ashe met her mother during his time as head of the palace archers. While he still instructs them on occasion, he's shifted his attention to running House Gaspard after Mother granted him the title a couple years after being knighted.  
  
And, well, that's our little group. Of course there are others, but these names are the ones you're most likely going to be reading about in this book. Right. So, I let Fiona have a go at the box and she came up with nothing too. Cue to us brainstorming where the key could possibly be. I told her I'd already tore through Dad's study, room, and even the stables as sometimes he'll hide things there. Nothing. She asked about what I've asked and I told her that he said he didn't have it anymore. Asked if that meant he'd lost it, but I didn't necessarily think that. My dad has the tendency to work around the truth and "not having something" could just mean that thing is with someone else. But what do I know, right?  
  
At one point, Derick joined us. He suggested blasting it open, a thought Fiona and I immediately rejected. We didn't know what was in the box and if it would be blast proof. While I suspected it wouldn't do much, I didn't want to take any chances. A less stupid idea to come out of his mouth was suggesting we search the old classroom of the Golden Deer. While Garreg Mach Monastery, now just known as the "Central Palace", was rebuilt to reflect its new status as the capital of the United Kingdom of Fodlan, it did still keep some remnants of the officer's academy. Knights are still trained here and so they kept the classrooms and the like. Those rooms weren't as harmed in the war so maybe, assuming Dad hid it there, the key was where it was left. And yes, I did believe he hid it. Was worth checking out and so off we went.  
  
Mikky and Tin insisted on coming and we dragged Troy, who'd been napping in the library at the time, along with us as well. We searched the classrooms, the hallways, and even Dad's old room. Luckily, no other noble had been assigned to it that year or that would've been an awkward conversation. "Hey, I think the king hid something in here while he was still a student. Mind if we tear apart the room to look for it?" Still nothing. Now, I don't remember who said it. I think it was Mikky, but he mentioned something about wanting to see the past of all who had lived in the room before. Not just my dad.  
  
Cue Fiona gasping. I don't know if you've had this happen to you, but when the crazy lady gasps in excitement, it's never a good sign for anybody present. She cried out about being stupid and immediately we're all dragged back to the library with no explanation and sat at a large table. She rushed off and brought back some big dusty old book. She gushed about one spell or another that I couldn't quite follow, but Derick seemed to pick up on. Something about being able to connect to the past via an object. It enables an individual to see an event that's happened to or around the object or in the area. Normally it's only a couple minutes in the past, maybe hours if the mages are skilled enough. Tin expressed worry about having to go so far back, but with a dramatic flourish Fiona pointed to me. It's always me. She said that, with my crest, I might be able to stabilize the spell to enables us to do so. If only for a little bit. Temporal spell work is my mother's inheritance after all.  
  
Without really waiting for a response, the siblings were off devising the necessary words and symbols for the casting. Once they got started, there's no point in trying to stop them. About a week or so later, and it's ready. The rest of us were surprised, but Derick merely brushed it off and stated that all the hard work had already been done. The spell itself. Making it more powerful was only a matter of adding to it. Fiona carefully carved a symbol into the box and handed it to me. She informed me that the box was the spell's anchor, much safer than making it myself. She enlisted the assistance of Mikky and the three began. I felt it pull at my magic and I allowed it to. I wasn't sure if it would hinder them if I fought it. All around me, the world felt less weighted. I heard Tin shout for the others to stop before all went black.

\---

I've seen projections before. They're mostly just faded resemblances of the image in mind. Stronger mages can make more physical looking ones, but passing your hand through the projection is a surefire way of proving it's nothing more than an illusion of some sort. Even your own body. This was...different though. For one thing, I was still holding the box. I didn't think it would come with me into the visions. And the scenery was very physical. The wind against my skin, the sun in my eyes, and the smell of forest. It felt too real. I looked around in search of my dad. If the box was the anchor, then the spell should have landed me someone near wherever it was in the past...present...whatever. I could hear some voices in the distance and followed them. In a clearing all my aunts and uncles were listening in a circle to someone. They were younger. Much younger. And wearing school uniforms.

 _Well, Fiona can take pride in the fact her spell worked._ I watched as they received their instructions from Mother. It looked like they were doing fieldwork that day. Off they went, Dad in a direction away from everyone else. With a jolt, I scrambled to follow. I was careful to avoid the others. I knew they wouldn't be able to see me, but better safe than sorry. If Dad had hid the key in the middle of the woods, there was no way in Fodlan I'd've been able to find it without following him now.  
  
Unfortunately for me, it didn't look like he was going to some secret hiding spot. Every so often, he'd stop and crouch low to the ground and rummage through the brush. I followed him a long ways away from the main clearing. After a while, he paused and I instinctively ducked behind the dark trees.  
  
"You know.," He spoke slowly and calmly. "it's rude to not introduce yourself. Don't you think?" I blinked and looked around. _Who was he talking to?_ "You there. In the shadows." He turned in my direction and I could feel his gaze my way. _He can't mean me? People of the past shouldn't be able to interact with those in the present._ "Come out, please. I'd prefer not to hurt you." Tucking the box into my coat pocket, I hesitantly stepped out. "There now. That's not so-" He stopped short and stared at me. I glanced around nervously. _He could see me?_ "You're certainly not from around here, are you?" He eyed me warily. I shook my head. I was still unsure if he was actually speaking to me, but it seemed like it. "What's your name, stranger?"  
  
"Khal-" I stopped midway. "-cifer. Calcifer." Dad raised an eyebrow and I quickly added "But my friends call me Cal." Technically, not a lie. And I was told that all good bluffs were based on truths. I know in most instances, it's normally better to stop talking and try to hide as much information as you can, but I decided to forge ahead with what I could. "I'm from the Leicester Alliance territory. J-just wanted a glimpse of the future duke was all. Didn't mean to impose on your lesson or anything. Iii'll be going now.." I slowly backed back into the woods, but he took a step forward.  
  
"Wait. It's alright. Strange way of doing it, I'll admit. But I'm pleased to meet you as well, Calcifer. I'm Claude." Remembering something of manners, I gave a sloppy bow. I wasn't used to bowing so low to my dad, but a commoner would most definitely be expected to.

"Thank you for greeting a lowly commoner like myself." He waved a dismissive hand.  
  
"I don't stand too much on formality. But, since you came all this way, how would you like to come back to the monastery with us for the night?" I held my hands up.  
  
"I couldn't possibly." _It'd also be a terrible idea for me to meet the others._  
  
"Please, I insist." I glanced to the sky. The sun was setting. _So long as I kept my head down and didn't do too much... It should be fine, right?_  
  
"If- If you're sure..." Dad smiled and turned his body, gesturing for me to walk with him. We headed back to the group who were all surprised to see me.  
  
"Who is this...scoundrel, Claude?" Lorenz eyed me suspiciously. I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at him like I normally do. Dad only smiled.  
  
"Just someone who came to meet me. I'd like to give him safety at the monastery for the night before he goes home. Nothing to worry about. I'll keep an eye out for him." _More like an eye on me._ But it made sense. With no objections from Mother, we all headed back.  
  
On the trip there, I glanced around curiously at everyone. Uncle Sylvain was part of the class, but not Aunt Coco. Or Uncle Yuri or Uncle Ashe. _This must be before Mother found the Abyss._ Everyone was chatting happily. Dad was, of course, walking completely relaxed. His arms would occasionally go over his head as he grinned and answered something Ignatz asked. A woman with orange-reddish hair strode proudly in front of the rest of the group. From the portraits in the library, I knew it was Leonie. According to Mother, Leonie saved her life during the final battle against the Fell King Nemesis at the cost of her own. A blue haired girl walking at a much slower pace in the back also caught my attention. It had to be Marianne. Mother only ever told me the woman died peacefully. Refocusing on conversations, Hilda was complaining about how much effort she put into it all. But if I had to guess, she made Ignatz do most of the work. Their suspiciously similar collection of flowers spoke that truth. Lysithea and Raphael were busy discussing the menu for dinner that night. I smiled slightly. With all their adult responsibilities in the present, it was nice to see our parents as teens.  
  
After dinner, I headed towards the dorms with everyone else. Dad graciously offered me the floor in his room and we went to collect bedding from the store rooms. On our way back, he paused and I stopped to look at him. He waved a hand for me to go ahead before he wandered down another path. I blinked and hurried back to the room. I dumped them on the floor and looked around. Now was the perfect chance for me to look for the key. I carefully arranged the furniture slightly so that I would have a bit of a heads up before Dad came back into the room and got to searching.  
  
I combed through the bed, dressers, chair, and even looked for fake books in Dad's shelves. Nothing. I wasn't sure how much time had passed and I wasn't willing to risk going through the rest of his things with no idea of how long he'd be. I sighed in frustration and sat back on my heels. _Could he have the key with him? Maybe he already lost it?_ After all, the anchor was the box. Not its key. I pulled my box out and examined it carefully. The past-present version of the box hadn't been all that difficult to find. Dad kept the thing on top of his dresser. Returning my attention to it, I ran my fingers over it. The clips were warm, which meant someone had opened it recently. _So then Dad does have the key!_ I quickly put everything back in place and hurried out of the room.  
  
Dad was outside. With Mother. Carefully, I scooted forward to hear better. He was thanking her for allowing me to come back. She only said that it made sense. She didn't want me out at night in the woods either. But he insisted that he had a certain 'feeling' about me. _Dammit Dad. You and your instincts._ I sank lower, knowing how sharp both my parents were and not wanting to be caught eavesdropping. I didn't catch their next exchange, but I did see Dad pull a flower out from his jacket pocket. He offered it to her with a slight smile. I could sort of make out the words he was saying.  
  
"Do you...carnations...Teach?" As expressionless as ever, Mother took it carefully and gazed down at it. "Fascination, for one.." I groaned internally and sank behind the wall I was using. _He was such a nerd._ Deciding I wasn't going to get anywhere that night, I headed back to the dorm. Dad entered a while later and we went to bed.  
  
The next morning, Dad went off to the showers and I decided it was time to go through his clothes. _There was no way he'd bring the key to the bath house with him, right?_ I searched what he'd been wearing as well as his school bag and the places I wasn't able to manage the night before.  
  
"You won't find any money among my things, friend." Startled, I jumped in my skin and whirled around. Dad never showered that quickly. Which meant he must not have gone at all. _I was careless._ I berated myself silently.

"I-I'm not looking for money." Caught red handed, I answered honestly. He raised an eyebrow, seeing the truth in my words.

"Oh? Then what is it?" My eyes glanced towards the box on his desk.

"I was looking for the key to your box." Dad walked towards it and picked it up.

"Why so curious?" He turned it over in his hands slowly, his gaze flickered between me and it.

"It looks plain, but the lock indicates it's important."

"You could've stolen it and tried to open it later." I shook my head.

"Didn't seem like that would work..." Anything I could think to try had already failed. Dad chuckled. "Too easy."

"Well, your instincts are good." He pulled out a simple, silver key. "I can-" He cut off and I tilted my head. _What?_ "You're glowing, friend." _Glowing?_ I looked down at my hands. I was indeed glowing. Something must be calling me back. Either the spell was wearing off or Fiona had managed to find a way to reverse it.

"A-ah. I guess I'm going then.."

"Tell you what, I'll give you the key," I raised an eyebrow at him. "If you give me your name." Reading the confusion on my face, he shook his head. "I know it's not Calcifer. You'll have to work on your lying. When you said you came to see me? That was truth. But your name wasn't. I just want to know who went to so much trouble." _My name?_ My mind raced. _How bad could it be to give him my name?_ "I'll keep this all a secret, I promise." He smiled slightly and held the key out to me. I reached for it, but he pulled back. "Name first, if you please?" I glared at him, but his relaxed smile was still in place. I could feel myself starting to fade.

"Khalid." Dad's smile froze. It was easy to imagine he thought I was referring to him. Taking advantage of his momentary confusion, I snatched the key from his hand. "My name. Khalid Sitran von Riegan." I felt familiar arms wrap around me and in a moment the room was spinning again. Dad's shocked expression shifted to one of wonder as the scene faded.

\---

I didn't black out this time, but I did close my eyes else I thought I would throw up. Once I felt my body settle again, I slowly opened them. Mother was staring down at me, worry in her eyes although the rest of her face was calm. I blinked up at her and glanced around. Seeing I was okay, she relaxed and hugged me to her tightly.

"Well?" Dad was smiling. I looked down. In my hands was the silver key. I glared back up at him.

"You knew." He laughed. Of course he did. Time travel was a tricky thing, but he'd known this entire time. I pulled the box out of my coat and looked it over. Carefully, I slid the key into the lock and it popped open easily. Inside was an emblem with a mounted archer. Other trinkets and novelties from Almyra filled the space. I sifted through them curiously. Dad kept his heritage a secret during his time at the academy. But he still risked keeping this with him. He must've been confident in the box's protective spell. He told me it was a special order his mother had made for him before he left for the academy. Not even he knew what all had been placed on it.

As I put the items back into the box, the others burst with their questions at last. Naturally, I had to tell Fiona and Derick their spell was too successful. After my safe return, they preened themselves of their accomplishment. Fiona talked about how she was excited to discuss it with Aunt Coco. Mikky was curious as to what all our parents were like when they were younger. I told him I saw Uncle Sylvain flirting with Aunt Hilda up close and other ladies at a distance during dinner. Interestingly enough, when asked about my appearance to the others, they couldn't seem to recall me. Not even Uncle Lorenz remembered a strange boy coming out of the woods with Dad. I wasn't sure why Dad remembered, but Mother said time travel was complex. That perhaps I hadn't interacted enough with them to make a lasting impression. Of course, that begged the question of what I did with Dad in that short period of time that impacted him so deeply, but he only winked and said that it was a secret. I smiled slightly. _Yea it was._

Okay, so I may have spilled the beans about it later because everyone kept bugging me about it. BUT, to be fair, if I hadn't done so then, I probably wouldn't have shared this story with you now. So. Yea. Thank my friends. Fiona in particular.

Until next time~


	2. Pranks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We, and by we I mean me, are ignoring the fact that the pegasus knight class is gender-locked :P (and any other gender-locked class for that matter)

If there's one thing Troy and I can agree on, it's that Uncle Lorenz is at his funniest when he's mad. While he's not at the castle all the time, he does have to do monthly reports to my dad. And that in and of itself is hilarious. It's like someone is pulling his teeth. Even after all these years and everything my dad's done for the kingdom, Uncle still can't stand it. There's always some fault he has to find with something. Recently, that fault is me. So, of course, Troy and I put on a show for Uncle whenever he comes by. This will be a short collection of a few notable moments.

\---

My personal favorite was when he was coming in during the warmer months. It meant we could do what we'd been planning without worrying about him getting sick. Any ideas on what it was? School normally ceases during the summer to give commoners the chance to go home and help their families with anything that needed to get done. Us nobles were normally given busy work by our parents. Most of it was paper shuffling. Results oriented Fiona never complained. She's always more than happy to help Aunt Coco. Or sometimes the school of sorcery would ask her to take part in various trials. Or even tutor. Not one to be one-upped by his big sister, Derick tended to turn it into a one sided competition leading him to take on more work than he can handle until Mikky and Tin bail him out. It's during these times that I avoid Mikky the most. With nothing else distracting him, he tends to stick close to me and insist we train or do something productive 24/7. And while I don't mind work, it's not like I want to do it _all_ the time. Instead, I pal around with Troy. We nap. I watch him dupe others into doing his work. Play with the animals. And plan.

This one in particular involved getting up a little earlier than what I'd normally like. But it was worth it. He and I met at the stables first thing in the morning. He grinned and waved when he saw me. I held out my prize of the morning: four large, filled waterskins.

"This'll cool 'im off, eh?" Troy chuckled and took two. I nodded in agreement and we mounted up. My wyvern, Wren, was not happy about being up so early. His body sank to the ground and he let out a pitiful whine. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on. I know you're faking it." I nudged him with my leg, refusing to budge even an inch. "Up and at 'em you lazy thing." I felt myself start to slide sideways and I gave his reins a sharp jerk. "Uh-uh. Up." With another groan, he inched back up. It was as if he was waiting for me to say 'just kidding. you can go back to bed'. I didn't. Once it seemed like he was done playing around, I gave him another nudge. I could feel his muscles tense underneath me. With a solid jump and a few powerful flaps, we cleared the stable roof. Down below, Troy and Starlight took a running start and joined us in the air.

Fun fact in case you didn't know; one difference between wyverns and pegasi are is takeoff. Pegasi need a bit more oomph to get off the ground. They need room to get their motion going and their bodies in the air. While they are lighter and tend to be more nimble, they can't take off straight from the ground the way a wyvern can. Their wings lack the power. Keep that in mind if you're ever trying to decide a flying class.

"Thought he was gunna roll with you, mate." Troy grinned at me and I laughed.

"I thought so too, honestly." I gave Wren a pat on the neck and turned him onto our path.

Right on time, down below Uncle Lorenz and his escorts rode along the path. I pulled Wren pack, not letting his shadow fall on the others. Still, I wasn't a fan of what I saw. None of the guards seemed to be taking the job very seriously. Sure, it was a monthly visit and there hasn't been an attack on the roads so close to the castle in ages, but they were still being paid to protect him. _Eh, Works for us, I s'ppose. I'll tell Uncle to get new bodyguards. After this._ Once he passed by a couple big rocks, I gave Wren's sides a tap. Folding his wings, the wyvern's body shot down. Right before hitting the group, he opened them and we pulled up. At the last second, I threw the waterskin. Calling on my magic, I broke it and it burst open. Cold water soaked Uncle's clothes straight through. He let out a cry of indignation.

"Ugh. Khalid!" He shook his fists at the sky as Wren climbed back into the air.

"Bull's eye!" I pumped my fist in the air and glanced down at him.

"This is no way for the crown prince to behave!" He snapped up at me. The bodyguards looked around. They weren't too sure what to do as it wasn't as if this was a real attack.

"Oh? Then how about the heir to House Gloucester?" I taunted him and he turned around.

"Wha-?" His words were cut off as another shape flew by. As the second waterskin reached him, I burst that one too. Troy let out a whoop and guided Starlight back into the air. As he passed over me, he leaned down and I gave him a high five.

"See you back at the castle, Uncle!"

"Yea, don't be late, Old Man!" His irritation followed us as we raced back.

I'll save you the earful we got when Mother and Dad heard about what we did. Dad was amused. Mother...well I'm not always sure with her. Naturally, Uncle Lorenz claimed I was a bad influence on Troy. But when Dad asked if that meant he wanted his son home, that shut him up real quick. If Uncle thought Troy was a terror while he was at the palace, when he was home in Gloucester territory there was no stopping him. And well, I couldn't blame him. If my favorite person to prank was always within arms' reach, I wouldn't hold back either. Of course, Dad had to make a show of scolding and punishing me, but I knew he was pleased. It would be unseemly for the king to be caught pranking his councilmen, but having fun was all part of the day. In the end, we had to help wash dishes for the rest of the summer. Totally worth it.

\---

Mild inconveniences was another form of prank we liked to pull. Troy knew his father's schedule every time he came to the castle. For the purpose of both avoiding and engaging with him when desired. This included meetings, paths he's most likely to take, meal times, and yes, even expected bathroom breaks. But trust me, Uncle Lorenz never goes to the bathroom for the purpose of relieving himself. No, he goes to check his appearance in the mirror. Try as he might to attempt to deny it, his before and after is too easy to notice. So what would two teens with nothing better going on do with this knowledge? Have a bit of fun of course.

My favorite thing we did was, sometimes when he left his office, we would shift all of his furniture a couple spaces to the left. Practically everything had been rearranged by the time we were caught and told to put it all back. Since it was truly harmless, minus the fact that he ran into everything before he finally noticed it'd been moved, we got off with a warning.

Even better, though, was when we took his files. While he was looking for them, Troy and I brought them to the meeting room and dropped them off. I told Dad not to say that we did so and he played along. So when Uncle came in almost half an hour late and apologized for misplacing his files, Dad merely held them up and asked in that not-so-innocent voice of his that he thought Uncle already brought them to the meeting room. The bewildered face of his was _fantastic_.

Really, he makes it too easy. He's worse than Prime Minister Seteth, whom we also prank. But we're not focusing on that right now.

\---

Mm. What's another good story to share. OH! I know. So, going along with the knowledge Troy had of Uncle's schedule, we liked to mess with him by leaving little trinkets around where only he'll see. For my birthday one year, I asked Dad to get me a matching set of six wyverns. They're as similar as a craftsman could possibly get them. From the same wood, using the same paint. Unless you hold them, it's unlikely you'll ever be able to tell them apart. We always made sure no one else saw them whenever he was walking. Uncle asked Dad about them one day and all he said was "what figurines?" Good dad. I'm sure Mother knew too, but she never said anything.

Preeettyy sure Uncle thought the castle was haunted with what we did. At night we added noises to it sometimes. I can imitate Wren's growl pretty well if I do say so myself. And the stone walls echo nicely. A couple invisibility spells and we can make them seem like they're moving from window to wall to rafters. It was always a lot of fun. We only got caught one night because we couldn't stop laughing at him. Naturally, he called us childish. But that was only to hide the fact that he pissed himself.

Nowadays, we all each have one. I didn't ask for six for that end purpose, but it worked out nicely.

\---

I know theese were quick snippets into what we've been up to, especially compared to what I wrote last time, but I hope you enjoyed them. If I gave you prank ideas, then all the better. I will say, though, that if you're going to use our waterskin idea, to not do so during the cold months. Also, don't aim directly for them. You don't want your target being singed by the bursting spell. Or at least, I should hope not. And a word of advice for shifting furniture, don't do it every time. Give the person time to adjust to the new surroundings before you do it again. See how far you can get before they notice. Juust don't say you got it from me. Whatever you choose to do, prank wisely. And safely.

Well, until next time~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this far. If you like it (or don't) please let me know in the comments. I'll be updating when I get inspiration and time to do so, but feel free to leave me prompts/suggestions and I'll see what I can do :3


End file.
